


We Got A Deal?

by LightningCloud9000



Series: Funtime with Freddy [9]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Collars, Daddy Kink, Gay Sex, M/M, Open Relationship, Pet Play, Porn With Plot, Sex Tape, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Well some plot, blowjob, just not alot of plot, leash, making deals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-08-25 18:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16665982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Freddy and his brother make a deal and Lightning is at the center of it.





	1. Shake My Hand?

**Author's Note:**

> More Gay Trash from your local trashcan!

"A-Ah...! F-Fuck!" Freddy grunted, Goldie thrusting into him again.  
"God, bro...You're so damn tight..." Golden Freddy purred, gripping Freddy's hips. Freddy tightly gripped the bedsheets as his older brother pounded into him. Despite having had sex with quite a few men and women, Goldie still finds his brother to be one of his favorite. But, there was one guy he could NEVER resist but- he was tricky to get to...

"Shit...I'm close, Goldie..." Freddy gasped, bear tail wagging furiously.  
"I am, too..." Goldie moaned, thrusting faster.  
"Cum on my back, Daddy!" Freddy shouted, shooting his seed onto the bed. Goldie grunted, pulling his member out of Freddy and stroking it a few times until his spunk coated Freddy's tan back. The two muscular, sweaty bears rolled onto the bed, both panting.

"Freddy, I never get tired of fucking you...but, I can never get enough of...Lightning..." Goldie panted, still staring at the ceiling.  
"You know that he's loyal...to me...for the most part..." Freddy replied.  
"I know...but, maybe we could make a deal?" The yellow-haired bear asked, turning his head to look at his brother.  
"What kind of deal?" Freddy replied, now facing his older brother.  
"Well...First, you fuck Lightning while wearing collars and record it. Then, I get to fuck him. Then we both fuck him, together?" Goldie proposed.  
"God...I dunno..." The younger brother mumbled, unsure.

"How about you think about it and get back to me, okay?" Goldie suggested, pulling on his camouflage shorts.  
"Y-Yeah..." Freddy replied, pulling on a pair of sweatpants.  
"Talk to ya later, bro!" Goldie yelped, pulling on his shirt and leaving the apartment. Freddy just sighed and sat down on the couch, shirtless. He didn't like getting involved in Goldie's lust-filled ideas, especially ones involving Lightning. But, IT was a very tempting offer. 

Lightning was still out, probably hanging with his friends. Freddy had a few good hours to think about and he couldn't pass this up. He pulled out his cellphone and texted Goldie:  
Freddy: Alright. I'm in.  
Goldie: Excellent. Send me the vid when you can. ;)  
F: You're insufferable, you know that right?  
G: Yeah, i know- xD

Freddy just rolled his eyes and sighed. What had he just gotten himself into?


	2. Lights, Camera, Action.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddy films him and Lightning.

"So, you want to film us fucking...?" Lightning asked, confused as to why Freddy was setting up his phone.  
"Yeah." Freddy replied, obviously being blunt.  
"But, why?" Lightning replied, crossing his arms.  
"I have my reasons." Freddy answered.  
"The reason being...?" Lightning continued, determined to get an answer.

"What? I can't film us getting it on? Maybe, I want to save it for myself-" Freddy shrugged, cheeks a bit red.  
"There we go, you horny bear..." Lightning chuckled, tugging at Freddy's spiked collar.

Freddy pushed Lightning down onto the counter, kissing him roughly. Lightning wrapped his arms around the bear man's neck. Freddy creeped a hand underneath the boy's croptop and his other hand snaked beneath the boy's skirt, rubbing his member through the thin fabric of his boxers.  
"A-Ahh...Fr-Freddy..." The cat boy gasps, tail flicking around, impatiently.  
"Shhhh...Good Kitties don't talk..." Freddy purred, gently rubbing Lightning's hardened cock. 

Lightning wiggles and writhes, trying his best not to moan but, a few small squeaks escape instead.  
"Ah-Ah-Ah..." Freddy lightly scolded, a click following as a leash was clipped to Lightning's pink collar. Lightning choked back a moan as Freddy resumed his stroking of the young man's member.  
"Such a naughty kitty, already so wet..." Freddy teased, precum leaking through Lightning's boxers. Lightning weakly gasped, tears starting to leak from the boy's eyes.  
"Shh...It's okay..." Freddy soothed, sliding down the boy's boxers, leaving them around the cat's ankles.

Freddy used Lightning's pre to lube up his own member. He forced his tip in, causing Lightning to let out a muffled gasp. Freddy pulled Lightning into a hot, hungry kiss by yanking the leash towards him. Freddy could taste something metallic as he ran his tongue over Lightning's, probably from the boy biting down on it to prevent moans.  
"It's okay...Moan for me, honey..." Freddy panted, saliva dripping down his chin.  
"O-Ohhh! D-Daddy..." Lightning whimpered, Freddy thrusting harder.  
"God...You're always so tight for Daddy, aren't you?" Freddy growled into the cat boy's flattened ears.  
"I just want you to feel good inside of me, Daddy..." Lightning replied, tail flicking around frantically.

Freddy continued to pound the boy, each thrust met by a moan from the frail man.  
"Who's my naughty kitty?" Freddy growled, nibbling on the smaller male's black cat ear.  
"I-I-I...A-AAMM-GGGHHH!" Lightning gasped, quickly turning into a moan as Freddy bit down harder.  
"I said, Who's. My. Naughty. Kitty?" Freddy roared, each word met with a sharp tug of the leash.  
"I AM! I'm your naughty kitty!" Lightning moaned, met with an especially hard thrust, prostate getting hit by Freddy's cock.

"Where does Daddy's slutty kitten want his Daddy's seed?" Freddy purred, hot breath hitting Lightning's neck.  
"Fill me with your seed, Papa Bear..." Lightning begged, cock aching, weeping generous amounts of pre.  
"Take Daddy's load!" Freddy roared, filling Lightning to the hilt, emptying his balls inside of the boy.  
"A-Annggghhh! D-Daddy!" Lightning screamed, his own seed spraying from his painfully hard organ, coating his face with his hot, sticky spunk.

Freddy and Lightning rested a bit before getting up, Lightning went to start a shower for them. Freddy grabbed his phone, turning off the video, saving it as he did. Freddy opened the messaging app and sent the video to his older brother.  
F: Here you go, you horny bastard.   
"Freddy? Are you coming?" Lightning called over the sound of water running.  
"Y-Yeah!" Freddy called back, setting his phone on the counter.

Goldie looked at the video thumbnail attached to the message on his phone. His member stiffened in the boxers, the only thing the bear was wearing. He grinned a sharp-toothed grin.  
"Heh, this'll be fun..." The man purred, hitting the play button as his other hand pulled out his stiffened member from their tight cloth prison.


End file.
